


Bel-esprit

by RumoursMadness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Inquisitor, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, dorian pavus - Freeform, finry is a dramatic bean, finry lavellan - Freeform, i think, i'm awful at tagging things lol, the after effects of a night at the tavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoursMadness/pseuds/RumoursMadness
Summary: Finry wasn't jealous. At all. Okay, maybe a little...but it's the price that comes with having such a handsome lover - people were bound to stare. He didn't have to like it though.





	Bel-esprit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little one-shot of a scene between my male dalish inquisitor and Dorian Pavus. I put this up on tumblr first and finally decided to put it up here as well. Hope you like it :)
> 
> (Edit: I wrote this a loooong time ago lol and Finry's personality and demeanor has changed since then)

         “ _Amatus_ , you’re overreacting.” Finry’s eye twitched rather violently at those words. _He_ was overreacting? _Him?_ Well, probably...he had a tendency to do that; but still… He wasn’t! No one would gaze at his _Vhenan_ in such a way and get away with it! Not if he had any say in the matter! He would put their head on a pike and march them around Val Royeaux; as he should have done with the Duchess.  
          “Dorian, I am _not_ overreacting.” His voice was louder than it should have been. Much too loud. Piercing emerald optics clashed with stormy grey in a tense battle of wits. He would not let it go! He refused! Dorian let out an exasperated sigh as he watched Finry pace in front of him.  
     He could not believe how silly his Amatus was being. He took a sip of his wine, careful not to let the crimson liquid drip onto the snowy sofa below him. He allowed the sweet, slightly bitter taste of it to spread over his tongue before swallowing. It wasn’t that bad honestly, he thought. Though it would be better if a certain _someone_ was enjoying it with him, instead of pacing around the room muttering to himself like a mad-man.  
     He thought it amusing, of course, to see the normally placid elf in such a flustered state. The red in his cheeks and the tips of his ears making the freckles, barely noticeable as they were, stand out against his pale skin. He swished the wine around in his cup. Wine which was the same color as his lovers hair, he noticed. Hair that he loved to muss as they sat, reading Varric’s newest romance serial, cuddled close together. The scent of apples, rosemary and moonlight creating an intoxicating aroma he never seemed to get enough of.  
          “If anything, Dorian, you are underreacting! Where is your sense of dignity?! If it was me, why, I would have-have… I don’t even know what I’d have done!” Finry pulled roughly on a lock of hair, wincing before removing his hand. That hurt. He rubbed his head before turning quickly, too quickly, to glare at his lover. In doing so he nearly tripped over a pile of books they’d haphazardly tossed about the previous evening.  
     Dorian chuckled, placing his glass atop a nearby stack of books, he stood, making his way towards a fuming Finrias. His steps were light, his smile cunning and his eyes bright with mischief. He raised his hand, catching Finry’s wrist in a gentle hold, lightly tracing nonsensical patterns into the flesh there. Slowly, his touch drifted up, up, up pushing the loose sleeves of his blouse as he went.  
     A sense of satisfaction struck him as he saw the blush in his cheeks darken to an even deeper rouge. The other man was easily embarrassed, he knew and that was something he used to his advantage quite often. With a light tug Finrias stumbled into him, letting out a quiet squeak. Dorian pressed his forehead against Finry’s, looking deep into his eyes.  
          “If I didn’t know any better, _Inquisitor_ , I would say you were jealous.” He purred. His voice was soft, teasing. “Over an innocent little prank? Oh dear, what would the others think?”  
     Finry spluttered with indignation. “Excuse me?! Jealous?! Bah, what even-no! I...am not jealous… And even if I was I would have reason! They stole our clothes, _yours_ more specifically, and then you-they-ugh!” He let out a very loud, very drawn out and garbled huff of frustration, embarrassment and annoyance. It was a strange sound. He gripped his chest before falling backwards onto the bed, the sheets twisting beneath him.  
     For half a second the Vint was concerned for the other mans health. With how worked up Finry could sometimes get himself, he was surprised he hadn’t had a heart attack already. He imagined what his tombstone would say, _‘Here lies the fabled Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition. Cause of death: Overdramatic Collapse and Heart Failure’_. He let out a rather uncharacteristic snort as he imagined the glares that a certain Seeker would give the stone slab if he happened to pass before Corypheus was killed.  
     Finry opened one eye, glancing curiously at the other man. Dorian waved him away, before opening his mouth to speak.  
          “It was a harmless prank, _Amatus_. After the initial embarrassment wore off it was quite amusing you have to admit. The look on that poor servant girls face when she saw the two of us. Both naked as the day we were born, wading in the bushes looking for our clothes. Highlight of a rather boring evening, I’d say.” Though, he still wanted to know how they’d been taken off in the first place. He’d had a bit _too_ much to drink that night.  
          “But she stood there and _ogled_ you, Dorian!” He whined. Dorian nodded, his face sincere.  
          “I don’t blame her. I _am_ quite the specimen to behold.”  
     Finry snorted. “Arse. Remind me why I love you again?”  
          “It’s my charm and demure disposition.” Was his witty retort. A sly smile slipped onto his face. “And I believe your fascination with my shapely Tevinter buttocks.” Finry groaned in embarrassment, covering his eyes with a single arm.  
          “I said it once! _Once!_ While very much extremely drunk. Must you continue to bring it up?”  
          “Of course. It’s not every day someone compliments a mans buttocks at the top of his lungs whilst falling gracefully off of a dirty bar table.”  
     Finry groaned once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. “Arse.” He muttered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after getting back into writing so it isn't as good, I think, as my newer stuff but ah well lol. Hope you liked Finry being a silly, jealous bean :)


End file.
